Gamera vs Leechra
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: Long ago a bloodthirsty creature named Leechra was defeated by Gamera. Now he wants ultimate revenge and he sends out clones of all of the turtle's early foes in an attempt to weaken and exhaust him. A two parter. Please READ and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Gamera vs. Leechra

Part I

By Ray Battlemonger

A disgusting, furry man sat in a dark cave, which was only lighted up by the computer screens and flashing controls decorating the place. The man looked like something out of a horror movie, and the reptilian creature that he was watching was Gamera: defender of Earth. He actually drooled at the site of the shelled 'monster", his tongue wiping his teeth. Leechra had red skin and a long snout, his body covered in black robes.

Long ago he had come down here, driven the giant known as Gamera. How he longed to see the creature helpless, his jaws around his neck. Yes, he was human-sized, but he had a special power, which he would soon use if things turned out a certain way. A hunchbacked, green-skinned creature with an elephantine nose came into the room.

"What are you planning to do, Lord Leechra?"

"Gamera's blood… it's radiated. And that means I must drink it."

"Why must it be radiated?"

"Because if I drink radiated blood, I can become more powerful. But I must tire him out before I attack him. Come, Vrimzauld. I must show you my cloning chambers."

Vrimzauld followed Leechra into a large chamber full of large creatures.

"Here I have cloned all of Gamera's foes; the ones that battled him prior to 1975. Thanks to mind-controlling gear in my computer lab, I should be able to send each monster against the turtle one at a time, from earliest to latest, with their hatred for this planet's defender still intact. If Gamera is killed before I can meet him, I will not be disappointed. After all, it was he who trapped us under the earth's surface!"

"When will you strike?"

"Now, while Gamera is on the west coast of America and rather very close to us."

**San Francisco during the Night**

Gamera flew above the California city, performing aerial tricks for his night-time admirers below. He loved people and people loved him, meaning he was one very lucky turtle. The gigantic superhero flew upside-down, only using one of his jets which fired out of his leg-holes. He finally landed by a lake, opening his mouth and drinking some fresh water. He was quickly satisfied, although the mangers of the lake were displeased when a third of the water was gone.

The turtle was having a good month. No monsters, no aliens, and few natural disasters. He even raised some money for charity by giving people some rides on his back. He was as smart as any human. He remembered when he had changed from a little turtle into a gargantuan creature. He had been confused then, destroying buildings and battling the military. Now he was an admired hero of the billions who populated this world.

Gamera suddenly smelled something… something ominous. Did he just feel the ground shaking? He roared a warning to the Californians and went about to saving them from the earthquake, but it was no earthquake. Yes, a chasm did appear in the ground, but it was really the entrance of Barugon, another giant reptile. The four-legged abomination roared and then charged, hitting Gamera with his horn.

The heroic turtle went sailing through the air, landing on his face. Getting up, he whirled around and fired his famous hot breath, just in time to stop Barugon's freezing beam with it. As steam filled the sky, Gamera jumped towards his foe, punching him with his right hand. Barugon grabbed him and the two rolled towards the lake. That's when Gamera remembered that his enemy's weakness was H20. He still rolled around with his sparring partner and soon they hit the lake, with Barugon weakening. The quadruped weakened and was punched into the bottom of the lake, dying from both heavy battering and clear liquids.

**Leechra's Lair**

"Curses, my Barugon clone must have had problems while being raised! He shouldn't have been this weak. Well, it does not matter. Gamera still has many foes to go up against!"

On the main computer screen, Gayos, a winged monstrosity with a sonic beam, could be seen clawing at Gamera's face. Vrimzauld stepped closer to Leechra with an inquisitive look.

"My lord, how did Gamera send us down here?"

I was trying to take over a city in the state of New Mexico when the accursed turtle came and squashed my forces. That was thirty-five years ago, when you were a grub. But forget the past and watch as Gamera is exhausted."

**San Francisco**

Gamera was surprised when he saw Barugon, especially since he was supposed to be dead. But now Gayos had also come. Where were they coming from? Gamera punched his winged foe and breathed his destructive flame. Gayos dodged. He had been winning, giving Gamera nasty cuts with his sonic beam. An eerie sound was heard as a thin, yellow laser came out of his mouth and hit his turtle-foe's arm, slicing the skin open. Screaming in pain, Gamera put his legs into his shell and activated his rear jets.

He flew upwards towards Gayos, whacking the sonic monster out of the air. After wiping some blue blood off of his face, the reptile landed on four legs, jumping forward and biting his enemy's throat. The winged reptile hit him with one of his wings, sending him back. Too bad this was going on during the night, because daylight could weaken Gayos. Gamera jumped again, landing behind his enemy and speedily grabbing him from behind. He smashed the monster's head into the ground a few times and then threw the body into the nearby ocean. Gayos was too beaten to continue the battle.

Just when he thought it was all over, Gamera was hit from behind. His mind reeled as he landed on his side. He looked up to see Viras, another monster that was supposed to have been killed years ago. Before the tentacled creature could hit him again with his sharp head, Gamera stepped to the side and punched the alien in the side. Viras shrieked as he fell onto the ground. While the original was being cloned, Leechra had taken the precaution of taking away some of his new pet's intelligence. Now the space squid was on the same level as Gayos and Barugon.

Gamera grabbed Viras by the tentacles, repeatedly slamming him into the California ground. The alien retaliated by hitting him with a tentacle and both behemoths started flying, trying to drop each other out of the sky. Gamera punched Viras in the eye and the giant squid headbutted him back. Soon Gamera was hanging on to his opponent's tentacles. Viras stopped his flight and the two giants crashed into the ground below. They were now near a valley.

Viras was choking and battering the turtle with his tentacles, cackling with evil laughter. Gamera frothed at the mouth and his limbs flailed. He thought he was helpless. The alien lifted the reptile into the air and then slammed him back down. The turtle then formulated a plan. He took advantage of the tentacles and used them to flip his enemy into a pile of boulders. Viras screeched as he lost his grip.

Gamera grabbed a boulder and slammed it into his foe's beaked mouth. He then kicked him through the air and turned his fiery breath on. Viras's body was engulfed in flames. With his intelligence lessened, he had been unable to beat the defender of earth. Gamera prepared for any other assault by one of his "deceased" enemies. His wait was short and Guiron, a four-legged fiend resembling a knife, walked towards him.

**Leechra's Lair**

"Dawn is coming and there are still three monsters before I arrive. Revenge will be mine!"

Vrimzauld once again asked a question.

'Lord Leechra, how did you manage to find these monsters and clone them?"

"I can answer that, my servant. I managed to get above the surface in 1972, when I learned of Gamera's latest exploits. I traveled through space and underwater with one of my inventions and found the rotting carcasses of many monstrosities. By using what was left of their DNA, I managed to recreate them, although I had to put restrictions on the intelligence of Viras and Zigra in order to control them. Oh, I wish I could taste Gamera's blood right now."

Vrimzauld looked away from his master and watched the ongoing battle. Guiron had become much more athletic and was giving Gamera a good fight. The turtle had tried to repeat his stick-the-living-horn-into-the-ground trick, but the space creature had become more agile and escaped while knocking over his opponent.

**A California Valley**

Gamera and Guiron were fighting amidst a chemical plant and by a large valley. Gamera was getting tired and Guiron's trying to chop him up wasn't exactly helping things. The heroic turtle was still healing from wounds inflicted by Gayos. His ginsu knife foe batted him with the side of his horn, knocking him into the valley. After some rolling, Gamera put his head, arms, tail, and legs into his shell and started spinning, going into the grey dawn sky.

Guiron was fast, but not fast enough to avoid getting hit by the flying turtle shell. Gamera landed and his head and limbs came out of his protective covering. As his enemy from Jupiter shook off some dirt, he got an idea. Grabbing a large container of blue liquid in his mouth, he rushed towards the other combatant on his four legs. Guiron braced himself.

Gamera purposely slowed down a little, enabling Guiron to rush to the side of his assailant and swing his horn downwards. When he had made his swift chop, the space reptile walked up to his defeated foe to see his head chopped off, blue blood staining the vegetation. Guiron had beaten Gamera! Then a head popped out and before the villainous giant could do anything flame hit his face, causing him to run away in agony.

Gamera thumped his chest. His cleverness had enabled him to defeat one of his most dangerous foes in a fairly short time. Now he would search for the next monstrosity, who like the others would probably be sent by some villain manipulating him from behind the scenes. Since the enormous creatures had been coming in chronological order, Jiger would probably be next. The turtle sneakily crawled along some ridges, trying to stay as concealed as possible.

Gamera tried not to breathe too heavily from exhaustion as he watched out for Jiger. He soon saw the squat, tusked monster lumbering along, unaware of him. Hiding inside his shell, Gamera got onto his side and started rolling like a wheel. He slammed into Jiger's side, sending the bulky abomination flying. Jiger was probably the dumbest of the giant menaces which wreaked havoc on the world.

Jiger got back onto his feet, roaring in anger. He fired his oversized heat ray, which hit Gamera. The turtle felt like he was being burned alive and he released his own fire. Red and orange flame hit the villainous giant, causing him to step back. Gamera fired again and this time a burn mark appeared below Jiger's left eye. Both reptiles charged each other and became engaged in a savage brawl.

Daylight had come and the sun shone upon the two battling behemoths. Gamera and Jiger bit, scratched, and rammed each other for almost three minutes. Gamera was really starting to feel exhausted and beaten as more wounds were made on his scaly body. Jiger also suffered some nasty blows, but he was still fairly fresh. He swung his head at his turtle-foe and nearly cut one of his eyes out with his tusks. Gamera used his own tusks and teeth to bite his opponent's neck. Bellowing in pain, Jiger fired some spikes from his head, hitting the other combatant at the shoulder.

The titanic superhero let go of his enemy and received a headbutt that sent him rolling onto his back. What happened next would never have occurred if Jiger wasn't so dimwitted. The gluttonous animal walked up to his "helpless" enemy and decided it would be fun to eat his legs. But Gamera just put his lower limbs into his shell and his rockets went on, blasting Jiger's head.

The fat fiend rolled on the ground, making obnoxious sounds. Gamera landed by him and tore into him, pounding him with his fists. Jiger retaliated by shooting a spike into the hero's left hand. The turtle roared in pain and anger as he pulled out the spike and stabbed his opponent in the side. Then he grabbed the chubby monstrosity by the bottom and lifted him over his head.

Gamera threw Jiger onto the highway and almost broke out in laughter when the squat villain had a hard time getting back onto his feet. Jiger was now very angry and he fired his heat beam, burning up some trees and causing Gamera to topple. He then ran as fast as he could, hitting the turtle with the side of his head.

Gamera was on the verge of collapsing, but he still fought on. Grabbing the other reptile, he quickly flipped him over his head and Jiger landed on his back, pretty much beaten. After firing an inferno of flame at Jiger, Gamera decided to get some rest.

**Leechra's Lair**

"Gamera is starting to rest. I must not allow that! I'll just throw this switch and watch as Gamera falls into a large hole that will form very quickly. Then water will come into the hole and Zigra will be in his home environment!"

Leechra threw the switch and laughed as the earth beneath Gamera fell. Then water came into the hole, along with the shark-like monstrosity known as Zigra.

**California**

Zigra roared before he fired a laser. Gamera was hit in the head and soon he was being pulled under the water by his aquatic enemy. Zigra held him onto the bottom of the ocean and the turtle started wriggling, lacking air. He scraped at the bottom of the gigantic waterhole, firing his breath uselessly. Fire didn't work out well underwater.

The reptile was as good as dead.

**Leechra's Lair**

"I've waited for years to see Gamera die, but now I have changed my mind. _I_ will confront the beast and destroy him myself. Vrimzauld, press the green button on your right!"

The weird creature did as he was told and Zigra screeched in pain as he exploded, his insides being splattered around the Leechra-made lake.

"Now I shall get out of this room! Don't follow, Vrimzauld, lest you be killed!"

Leechra spent a few minutes walking to a more abandoned spot of his kingdom, going as fast as he could. Every minute he spent getting ready was a minute that Gamera could use to regain his strength.

Leechra stretched out his arms and yelled out one word. "BLOODTHIRST!"

He got bigger and bigger until he was as large as the turtle that he hated so much. He was more leech-like, for he is named after the blood-sucking creature found in many places around the world. He made a loud screech and made a fantastic leap. Gamera's blood would be his.

To be continued in Part II

**I hoped whoever is reading this story enjoys it. Gamera doesn't get much fan fiction on this site. Please send some reviews so that I know how you think about this story. Thank you.**


	2. Part 2

Gamera vs. Leechra

Part 2

By Ray Battlemonger

Leechra was disgusting and horrific. He had a pink and red body that was across between a leech and a dinosaur. His eyes were flaming red and his mouth was beaked, his tongue having a sucker at the tip. Sticking out of his body were ten winding tentacles with bloodsucking apparatuses at the ends. The tail was hideous, having a gooey stinger at the end of it. The wings were like those of a demon you might see in an old painting. Leechra was out for blood.

In his giant size, he was almost incapable of human speech. He hissed and shrieked as he spoke, only being able to make an occasional word recognizable. The winged leech mutation circled over the dead, burnt body of Viras. He landed on it and looked for any additional alien blood that might still be left. He pressed his mouth against the smoldering head and stuck five of his tentacles into random parts of the alien squid. He feasted on what little blood there was, feeling more energy come into him. He ended his snack and flew off for Gamera.

**Leechra's Lair**

Vrimzauld watched the screens in front of him with anticipation. Gamera had been waiting for another monster foe near a small town, suspicious due to Zigra's unexplained explosion. Finally the turtle laid down for rest, although he was still a little cautious. Vrimzauld was gladdened when he saw Leechra descend on the sleeping reptile.

**Woodland**

Gamera's eyes shot open. He saw a red, pink, and orange nightmare descending on him. He rolled out of the way as Leechra hit the ground. The villain produced a series of shrieks and hisses, the only audible word being "DIE!" Gamera noticed something familiar about his new enemy, but he put aside all thinking and went into a vicious charge, snapping his jaws shut on one of Leechra's tentacles.

The monster shrieked and tried to pull away his sucking extension. Gamera tore off the tentacle with his teeth and spit it out, firing his atomic breath at one of Leechra's horrendous wings. The abomination hissed in pain as he fell over, his wing seared. Gamera leapt onto him and started clawing, making scratch marks in his slimy hide. Gamera then grabbed him by the tail and swung him, throwing him into a hillside.

Phase one of the battle belonged to Gamera, who cheered in his language.

Gamera was going to use his fiery breath as a finale, but suddenly flaming electricity came out of Leechra's eyes, hitting the hero in the chest. Before the turtle could recover from the barrage, his fiendish foe was upon him, kicking him and squeezing his forelegs with some tentacles. Leechra threw the turtle, watching him soar through the air and hit two hotels. He then flew towards the good guy, firing more volts of electricity. Gamera's body sparked from the voltage and he shrieked as bits of shell and scales ripped off. Leechra ended his turtle-bashing by kicking the shelled reptile in the tail.

Leechra won phase two.

Using his tentacles to secure the turtle's limbs, he dragged him unceremoniously near his gaping jaw, his bloodsucking tongue ready. He lifted up Gamera with his tentacles and wiped the turtle's face with his tongue, previous to latching it onto his throat. Just as the eating and drinking was about to begin, the gargantuan superhero kicked free of a couple of tentacles and used his free foot to kick the slimy and blubbery hide.

Leechra's ugly hide shook from the impact and his grip loosened. Gamera managed to get all of his limbs into action, kicking Leechra's stomach while grabbing and clawing his tongue. The monstrous villain could take it no longer. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth while using his more saurian arms to grab the turtle's legs and flip him onto his back. He then stomped on Gamera's chest.

Gamera released the fury of his fiery breath and blackened one of the tentacles. Leechra stepped back, receiving another burst of flame on the same spot. The tentacles started to go on fire and he had no choice but to cut it off himself before Gamera charged into him. He used two of his other tentacles to rip it off and he used it like a flaming whip to keep the turtle back while he formulated a plan of action.

**Leechra's Lair**

"Quickly, master! You must destroy our surface enemy!"

Vrimzauld cheered on his ruler, although he couldn't possibly hear him. He grabbed a sludgy beverage and drank it, waiting for the next blows to come.

**Near the Small Town**

Leechra finally decided to choke his foe into unconsciousness. He wound the broken off tentacle around the turtle, putting his feet on his back and pulling. Gamera simply slashed away at the dismembered appendage, flipping onto his back to knock the wind out of Leechra, He then got onto his forelegs, putting his hindlegs inside his shell and starting up his rockets. Leechra received a burst of flame as the rockets hit him, just prior to Gamera taking off.

Leechra also started taking to the air. Gamera went into full saucer mode, being chased around by his disgusting opponent. Leechra released a barrage of electricity which caused flakes of shell to fill parts of the sky, yet Gamera still flew. The two behemoths landed, with Gamera still inside his shell. The enormous animal went on his side, rolling towards a turning Leechra. The horrendous nightmare was hit by the rolling shell, getting knocked back. The wicked bloodsucker got up as Gamera rolled towards him again. This time he caught the superhero's shell with his tentacles and threw him like a Frisbee, smashing up over twenty blocks of houses.

Angered at the destruction his enemy just caused, Gamera got his head and limbs outside of his shell and emitted his flaming breath, hitting Leechra in one of his weakened tentacles. The tentacle flew off, dripping red and black slime behind it. Gamera charged on all fours in a berserk phase. He collided with a counterattacking Leechra and the two monsters got into an on-the-ground brawl, rolling, biting, punching, and scratching

Leechra tried to suck out Gamera's blood with one of his tentacles, but instead digested a large ball of dirt and earth. He had to disconnect he choking tentacle, so he tore it off and quickly lashed Gamera legs together. Gamera socked Leechra in the jaw, just prior to being lifted by his bound legs and thrown into the air. The mass of scales and shell soared through the air until he fell on a highway, which collapsed under his weight. He got rid of the slimy tentacle around his leg just in time to avoid a stomping landing by his unearthly foe.

The villainous scumbag let out a few shrieks and Gamera replied with his famous roar. The two titans both got each other on the left shoulder with their massive maws, but Leechra had the advantage. He used his blood-draining tongue on the turtle's shoulder, getting a few gallons of "delicious" red drink. Gamera sickened at the sight and before anything too serious could happen to him, he bit harder into the other combatant's shoulder, forcing him to let go.

Clutching his shoulder in pain, he released a stream of fire, causing sparks to fly off one of Leechra's wings. The maniacal creature hissed before he leaped onto Gamera, only to get grabbed by the legs and thrown onto his back. Gamera punched him, and was then kicked. His shell protected him from pain, but the force of the blow sent him sailing through the sky. Leechra decided to have more fun so he flew over to the stunned turtle, picked him up, and flew as fast as he could.

**A Few Minutes Later above Los Angeles**

Gamera had struggled with the monstrosity that had been holding him, but he couldn't break free. Finally he was dropped onto a hospital and cars, people, and debris flew all over the city. Gamera got up in frustration. People everywhere were fleeing for shelter. Leechra unleashed a barrage of electricity, blasting apart several skyscrapers. Gamera put his hindlegs inside his shell and activated his rockets, concealing his head. He rammed into the flying Leechra, bringing both back down to earth. The turtle hated damaging the city, but he had no choice. He grabbed Leechra by his tail and slammed him into the ground several times before getting hit by one of the tentacles' suckers.

Leechra and Gamera did some more tussling before the cruel, reddish creature revealed the one weapon he hadn't used. He flung his gooey tail at Gamera, who used his shell to shield himself. The spiked appendage only made a small nook in the shell and Leechra pulled it out, using his bodily weapon to take the brunt of a fiery attack from Gamera. The bloodsucking creature then used his tail again, this time making a gash on his turtle-foe's face.

Red blood covered one of Gamera's eyes, screwing up the reptile's sight. After two more gashes from the tail, he felt Leechra's sick tongue catch his right foreleg, a.k.a. right arm. He felt his life going away, squirming among the tentacles that held him. He had to think of something… fast.

**Leechra's Lair**

Vrimzauld was annoyed. He had to find the code for the hidden cameras showing the battle in Los Angeles, since the combatants had flown out of the previous battle site. Vrimzauld found the codes giving him views of Chicago, Mexico City, and Denver, but still no Los Angeles. He hissed and gurgled until he finally found what he wanted. Leechra was thrashing Gamera with his tail.

Vrimzauld was pleased. His master was coming close to defeating the turtle. He became even more filled with wicked joy when Gamera was entwined in Leechra's tentacles, the bloodsucking creature's tongue attaching to one of his arms.

"May you win, master, so that the surface of North America may fall before us."

Vrimzauld looked closer at the screen as he saw Gamera struggle in pain.

**Los Angeles**

Two tentacles held each of Gamera's hindlegs, while one tentacle grabbed each foreleg. Another tentacle slithered around his neck, disabling him from using his fire breath. Another battered him, whacking him in the head and on the shell. Leechra's tongue was sucking out more blood and Gamera was losing health. But he was a clever turtle, so he formulated a plan. He purposely struggled by shaking left and right, letting the rim of his shell, which he had recently discovered to be quite sharp, to gradually cut away at the tentacles.

He also extended his neck as far as he could, getting hit by Leechra's battering tentacle. He still persevered, getting his tusks into one of the winding appendages holding him. He then bit down, causing one of his arms to be free. He then tensed up while using his free arm to slash Leechra across the face. The battering tentacle hit the tensed up body and shell of Gamera, and its wielder's eyes widened in pain, its grip on the reptile loosening. Gamera thrashed wildly, freeing himself, and then delivered a salvo of flame, making small holes in Leechra's right wing.

The turtle panted. He needed to recover due to having around two tons of blood drained away. Leechra had been going slow, trying to torture him. That was fortunate, for Gamera could have lost his life if the villain had done his deed faster. Gamera delivered another burst of flame, hitting Leechra's mouth. The shrieking abomination fell onto a parking lot, smashing over fifty cars.

Gamera jumped onto his downed foe, biting on his neck. Leechra's fiery eyes emitted electricity, shocking the turtle into getting off of him. He then got onto his feet and kicked the massive scaly hero in the mouth, just before grabbing his neck with two tentacles and swinging him into Los Angeles's already damaged skyline. Gamera was let loose and he collided with some smaller buildings, sending them crumbling.

Leechra started hissing and shrieking again in his distorted language. "Blood!" "Death!" He fired more electricity while letting out an insidious laugh. Gamera yelled in pain as he was knocked through the air by the force of his enemy's voltage. He fell onto a park, destroying the trees and playground. Leechra flew over shrieking, "Feast!"

Gamera was knocked back by a barrage of tentacles. He was done for. He was defeated. All of his old foes had weakened him, preparing him for the slaughter. His limbs were aching, his fire was exhausted, and blood dripped from his mouth and right arm. Leechra stomped towards him and then paused a little. His saurian/leech mouth went into a cruel smile as one of his tentacles grabbed a little boy who had accidentally been left behind while the city was in panic. He screamed as Leechra was about to have him as a little appetizer.

Anger welled up inside Gamera. In a flash he got onto his four legs and the energy of his fire was renewed. In one colossal display of fiery and flame, he hit Leechra, blasting off most of the tentacles and destroying the wings. Leechra's slimy body went on fire and he screamed, dropping the boy. Gamera rushed forward and grabbed the falling kid, receiving a slash across the left cheek from his burning enemy. He faced him and growled, then letting out his well-known roar. After blasting Leechra once again with fire breath, he let the boy climb onto his back and then put his head, legs, and arms inside his shell. Blasting off, he spun in the sky while Leechra burned to death, never having felt the satisfaction of revenge.

**Leechra's Lair**

Vrimzauld roared in anger. "Curse Gamera! He has defeated the master and let him burn!"

He then went out of the room to tell everyone else what happened.

**Leechra's Kingdom**

War machines that had been prepared for invasion were now left in storage. Some of Leechra's most devoted followers, including Vrimzauld, were angered at their master's death, but most of the inhabitants of the subterranean world were rejoicing at their liberation from a powerful tyrant. They praised Gamera and began building of a statue, giving him honor, though not worshipping him as a god, in their public square.

**Los Angeles**

The head of construction held his nose in disgust.

"What's with that smell? Why isn't that stinkin' carcass put away?"

"Sorry, sir, but even with much of its body burned away, the creature's dead remains are still very heavy. We're doing our best to get rid of him."

"Well, hurry up and give him to the mad scientists. I wish Gamera would just dump his dead enemies into the ocean."

**An Island in the Pacific**

Gamera went onto the bed of vegetation that he had made. Going into his shell, he closed his eyes and prepared for a well-deserved night of sleep. He had almost faced death at the hands of Viras, Guiron, Zigra, and Leechra. He had won even though he was exhausted and weakened. He then opened his eyes, seeing some small leeches crawling on the ground. He felt like burning them, but he decided to spare them, because they didn't have the evil heart of Leechra.

After some further thought, he started snoring.

The End

**Sorry it took so long for me to put in the second half. I hope that it is worth it to those who were waiting. I've noticed that I've had a major part in restarting the Gamera section. There are already two other stories.**

**Here's a note for DaiKaijuSummoner. No, I am not on a Kaiju forum, although it might be fun if I was. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
